One example of a conventional applying device will be explained in reference to FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b) (see PTL 1, for example). An applying device 1 shown in FIG. 17(a) includes a plurality of nozzle attaching ports 2. The applying device 1 can move a desired one of the plurality of nozzle attaching ports 2 to a lower position (ejection position) shown in FIG. 17(a) to eject, for example, an adhesive from the nozzle attaching port 2 located at the ejection position. Nozzles (not shown) are respectively attached to the nozzle attaching ports 2.
FIG. 17(b) is a longitudinal sectional view showing an internal structure of the applying device 1. The adhesive (not shown) stored in a syringe 3 shown in FIG. 17(b) flows through a fixed communication passage 4, an inflow hole 5, and a rotating communication passage 6 to be ejected from the nozzle attaching port 2 located at the ejection position.
Next, to eject the adhesive from the nozzle attaching port 2 different from the nozzle attaching port 2 located at the ejection position, a drive motor 7 shown in FIG. 17(a) is driven to move the desired nozzle attaching port 2 to the ejection position (lower position). In this state, by supplying the adhesive in the syringe 3 from the syringe 3, the adhesive flows through the fixed communication passage 4, the inflow hole 5, and the rotating communication passage 6 to be ejected from the nozzle attaching port 2 located at the ejection position.
Next, a nozzle change drive mechanism 8 configured to move the nozzle attaching port 2 to the ejection position will be explained. As shown in FIG. 17(a), the nozzle change drive mechanism 8 includes the drive motor 7, a driving timing pulley 9, a timing belt 10, a driven timing pulley 11, and a driven shaft 12. When the drive motor 7 drives, a driving shaft rotates, and the rotation of the driving shaft is transferred through the driving timing pulley 9, the timing belt 10, the driven timing pulley 11, and the driven shaft 12 to a rotary nozzle 13. Thus, the rotary nozzle 13 rotates.
As shown in FIG. 17(b), the rotary nozzle 13 is rotatably attached to a rotary base 15 via a bearing 14, and four nozzle attaching ports 2 are provided on an outer peripheral surface of the rotary nozzle 13 at even intervals. Therefore, the desired nozzle attaching port 2 can be moved to the ejection position (lower position) by rotating the rotary nozzle 13, and the adhesive can be ejected from the desired nozzle attaching port 2.
Although not shown, ejection ports of the nozzles attached to the remaining three nozzle attaching ports 2 which are not located at the ejection position are closed by shielding plates, so that the adhesive is not ejected from those ports 2.